Sail
by AceOfSpades22
Summary: Oh the conversations these two have when they are irritated with each other... When Antonio embarrasses Arthur at dinner, intersting conversations about long buried memories happen.


I don't own Hetalia~

* * *

Antonio followed Arthur upstairs. He didn't like sleeping alone, so he often went to bed when Arthur did, even though he liked to stay up late into the night. Tonight, unfortunately, he had irritated and embarrassed Arthur, intentional, but not to the extent on which it had gotten to, so the British man was silent and ignoring him.

"Arthur... Did I seriously upset you at dinner, amor?" Antonio asked as Arthur went over to his suitcase to retrieve clothing to sleep in. As the silence stretched between them, Antonio felt his heart flutter in panic. "Arthur? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings! I was only messing, amor... Lo sient-" He was cut off as Arthur's slightly chapped, Earl Grey tea flavored lips crashed furiously against his own.

"Stupid. I wasn't upset with you. I was getting my revenge." Arthur whispered, keeping his face close enough to Antonio's that his warm, tea scented breath kissed the Spaniard's tanned cheeks.

Antonio's eyes flashed briefly with anger, having thought he had really upset the Brit. With a low, borderline possessive growl, he pressed his warm, tomato tinted lips to Arthur's in a vicious, forceful kiss, but as quick as the anger had taken over, shrouding the Spaniard in a cloak of darkness, it faded away, leaving Antonio to gently kiss his English lover. His thoughts swirled as it shut the conquistador down, he deserved Arthur's revenge after all.

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes, a faintly burning passion alive in them. "I think I can take your tormenting by now... Though sometimes I wonder why I stay with you, love." He said, voice dripping with disapproval at his Spaniard's heinous teasing at dinner. "You always have been incorrigible."

Arthur flashed a lazy, arrogant grin, the skin around his eyes crinkling in mirth and his bright forest eyes alive with the strength of his unconditional love. "You still love me though, si?" He said softly, moving back slowly to sit on the bed, his weight causing the springs to sigh in protest.

"Of course I love you... but that doesn't mean I'm not a bit upset with you, Antonio." Arthur said with a sigh, digging deep inside of himself to find patience he just didn't have. Running his fingers through his silken, son touched blonde hair, he sat beside Antonio with a soft, irritated grunt.

"That's all I ask then. You can be irritated and upset with me, so long as you still love me." Antonio whispered, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and pulling him onto his lap. Despite the warning glare the Spaniard received, he held the man close, pulling him back until the Brit's back rested against Antonio's warm chest, and with a warm laugh, he rested his clean shaven chin on Arthur's shoulder.

At first, Arthur's eyes flashed with anger, but the emerald flames cooled as he just shook his head with a soft chuckle, the rumble vibrating through his frame to the point where Antonio could feel it against his chest. "I'm surprised between the two of us, that one of us hasn't killed the other yet." He mumbled, half joking. Giving up with his annoyance, he moved to a more comfortable position in Antonio's lap, moving until he was side ways and his arms could wrap around the Spaniard's neck, but to his surprise, he found Antonio's forest green eyes to be hard and serious.

"I have never wanted to kill you. Ever. I love you and would be devastated if you died, more so if it was caused by me. No. I have never wanted you dead." Antonio said, his rich, beautiful voice firm, wanting to be certain his Brit understood there were no questions about that fact.

"Never? Not even when you watched me sail away with your gold, love?" Arthur asked, a dangerous, playful light sparkling in his eyes; a light that brightened further when Antonio's serious expression faded away into one of devious intent.

"Not even then. I may have been frustrated that you constantly stole my gold and my treasure, but the strongest emotion under that frustration was admiration at your deadly beauty as you sailed away from me, emerald eyes glittering like flames, triumphant at having bested me, your strongest rival." Antonio flourished his hand in a very flamenco like way as his voice softened, eyes growing distant as he pictured the many memories he had as a conquistador. "That was the way to live. Plundering. Thieving. Battling... Living was a danger, sailing was an escape. Everyone knew the name Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Knew to fear it..." Antonio's eyes seemed to darken until they resembled the chaos of the churning sea he so wished to be at the mercy of. "We could do it. We could become conquistadors again, mi amor." He said softly, voice chilling and exciting Arthur as he realized just how serious of a request he was making.

Arthur's dark chuckle filled the room, his emerald eyes glittering dangerously. "Would you be willing to do battle against me again, love? I don't share the sea." He challenged, voice threatening and positively devious as a dark grin spread across his face. "Would you be ok with being my enemy?"

Antonio's sea green eyes flashed darkly, his expression dangerous and threatening, looking every bit the conquistador he had once been. "Crossing blades with you again? I can remember the feeling. The power/ The danger, not knowing who would win, who would lose. I dream of those day... I could very easily battle with you once again, amor." Antonio sounded and looked confident, his lazy grin flashing across his face. "That was what we used to do. All the time. Me picking on you and Francis." His eyes held a dark light and his lazy grin was replaced with an arrogant smirk.

In response, Arthur's eyes darkened, glittering dangerously and looking very much like he had in his pirate days. "If I remember correctly, I was the one who was picking on you Anthony~" He said softly, voice barely concealing a threat. Both men could feel their darker halves, be it conquistador or pirate, stirring inside, responding to the others' challenge.

"I won sometimes, though usually I was too distracted by your terrible power and stunned by your dangerous, commanding beauty to try my hardest to best you, Arturo~" Antonio shot back, feeling the darkness swell inside him, completely unrestrained and free. He relished in the powerful feeling, feeling more alive than he had in years. "Your air of devious, destructive power captivated me the first time I ran into you."

Arthur chuckled and pushed Antonio over, the movement so sudden the Spaniard didn't catch what was happening until he was already on his back. "I caught you off guard, love" Arthur purred, eyes shining with a triumphant, mischievous light as his point was proven. " ...Though you are right. You did win sometimes... Mainly because of how attractive you would get when you were furious, standing at the helm or your ship... Ax in hand, commanding those under you... I loved your hair... It made you look so savage. So dangerous."

Antonio stayed down on the bed, eyes closed and a devious smirk dancing on his lips. "I didn't just look dangerous, amor." He whispered, moving almost inhumanly fast and wrapping one arm around Arthur's neck, the other around his waist, before pulling him down and close to him again. His eyes glittered with a deadly triumph, his inner conquistador completely free to play. A devious grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as Arthur's face paled in surprise at the sudden 'attack'. "I was dangerous. I wasn't a nice man at all. How could I be? I yelled, murdered, conquered, stole... Striking a spine chilling terror in everyone I fought against, in my men... Where the only thing worse than my voice, dark with fury, was yours." Antonio said, voice rumbling with a deep rooted commanding grace and power. "And... I think, amor, that I got you." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against Arthur's neck.

Emerald eyes flashed dangerously, looking angry that Antonio had caught him off guard. In the end though, a ghost of a smile crossed Arthur's lips. "You were a demon all right love, crossing blades with you, ax and sword flashing, not knowing who would win and who would lose, but the ultimate result was one of us locked in a holding cell in the bottom of the other's ship... You were indeed a demon, but so was I." Arthur whispered, eyes dreamy and distant as he remembered life as a pirate. "I miss the freedom." He said softly.

"I can remember many long nights of heatedly talking to each other, one imprisoned, the other the captor... It always ended in us intentionally provoking the other, losing an entire night of sleep just to, in a strange way, be with the other... And then after a day, sometimes two, there'd be a lazily placed key, or a sleeping guard... Rusted locks on the cell..." Antonio said softly, picturing life as it had been as he held Arthur tightly.

"We had to let each other escape. Chasing each other down was half the fun..." Arthur whispered, a mischievous smirk on his face. "I would give anything to be a pirate again."

Antonio laughed, the sound dark and rumbling. "You are so beautiful when you want to be pirate. Beautiful and dangerous. We really could do it..." His voice was no more than a whisper as he suggested his idea again. "We could be conquistadors again."

"Dangerous and beautiful like a rose, love. To quote a certain Spaniard I know, my 'beauty draws everyone in , like the crimson petals of a perfect rose, but when people draw close to show me affection, to draw close to me, they are pierced by my devious nature, hidden thorns protruding from inside.'" Arthur said with a soft smile on his face as he finished quoting something Antonio had told him many years prior.

Antonio pressed his cheek against the top of Arthur's head, green eyes swirling with love and his darker, conquistador like nature, "Mi rosa peligroso~ Hermoso y mortal. If you are a rose, what am I, amor?" He asked softly, kissing Arthur's head, then his cheek. Before long Antonio's lips ghosted along every part of the British man's face. He pissed across Arthur's slightly defined cheek bones, down the bridge of his nose. He kissed across his thick eyebrows, then under his eyes, and along his jaw. He ended with a soft, but surprisingly darkly passionate kiss against his lips, pulling away only after he noticed the flush on Arthur's cheeks.

Arthur tried very hard to concentrate on anything but Antonio's lips against his skin, knowing he'd never be able to carry on their conversation if he got distracted. "Love..." He paused, voice a little shaken. "If I am a rose, you are a gold coin, heavily desired by all you meet with two sides to your story. Dark and light, day and night. Dangerous and carefree, terrifying and seductive. That, my love, is what you are... And between you and I, I have always loved your dark side." He whispered, lightly tracing a pattern on his Spaniard's chest with a feather light finger. "Even then you could seduce me..."

Antonio pressed his lips against Arthur's highly sensitive neck, kissing down to his collar bone, leaving a trail of tingling, over sensitive skin on the Brit's neck. "I never seduced you. I tried. I tried so hard. "He whispered softly, shivering slightly under Arthur's touch. "The only time I can remember at succeeding... Was towards the end of our time as conquistadors. Gilbert, bastard that he was, had teamed up with Francis and he captured us both, placed us both in the same cell... We fought with each other until we were black and blue and bloodied... and on a whim, a dangerous, murderous, devious whim, I-"

"You forced me against the side of the ship and kissed me. You were so rough and forceful... My lips were bruised for days after, but it was a kiss, something I had wanted and actually dreamed about for years..." Arthur said, sounding satisfied with eyes alive with a dark burning hunger. "I remember love.. But there was so many times before that I had held back... I had wanted you for so long..." Arthur said in a soft, shaky voice, breath shallow with quiet little pants and his eyes were a bit distant and hazy from Antonio's teasing.

"Arthur, you're flushing love~ You feeling ok?" Antonio teased, kissing the man's neck a few more times before pulling Arthur onto his chest. "I miss those days... That was the way to live. The only things to worry about was our crew and who to raid next... I miss being a conquistador." He said with a sigh, eyes closing as he imagined his old life, rubbing Arthur's back gently.

Arthur smiled and snuggled against Antonio's chest, secretly loving the way his Spaniard draped a possessive arm around him. "I miss those days too... But I can't complain about our lives now. Sure they aren't nearly as dangerous and romantic, dark and passionate, but I can lay beside you in bed like this instead of dreaming about all the things I wish we could have done together., even though you were my biggest rival. We had an unspoken, dark longing for each other then... I don't know that I'd go back if I could... I'd miss being with you too much, and since neither of us would share the sea..."

Antonio laughed, the deep, dark sound rumbling deep in his chest and the vibration tickled Arthur's ear, sound echoing inside him. "No, I'm sure we wouldn't share... But we could have the same relationship as before... If only for a day..." The Spaniard's voice was wistful, as the pang of longing shot through him.

"Well... Maybe when we get home you and I can take out the old uniforms, prepare our ships and go a couple..." Arthur broke off in a soft yawn, green eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake. "A couple rounds, love." He finished, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Antonio with a sigh.

"We could do that, mi amor." Antonio said, a smile on his tanned face. He was also struggling to stay awake as their conversation began to take on a sleep like quality. "You and I crossing ax and sword, chasing each other over open seas, completely at the mercy of the chaotic, beautiful waves... We'll have to sail again, amor." He whispered, words slurring together in his exhaustion. "But... We should sleep."

Arthur had already drifted off though, and his mind was filling with his days as a pirate, unaware of Antonio's good night kiss.

_"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Meet me, you sea demon! My score with you isn't settled from last we battled!" Arthur called, swinging by rope onto the Spanish conquistador's ship, sword flashing in the bright sunlight. He landed with a thud on the wooden planks of the deck of the ship, and prowled forward, the men on Antonio's ship parting until their captain, ax in hand, could be seen, an arrogant, dangerous smirk on his face._

_ "Arthur Kirkland~ Amigo, why didn't you go down there? You should know by now where to go, seeing how many times I've escaped you" He taunted, swinging down to Arthur's level. With a powerful, exhilarating cry of both fury and a deep set lust, ax met sword blade..."_

The Spaniard and the Brit wore equally devious, empowered smirks as they dreamed, both remembering their days as the strongest, most feared men on the sea, forever locked in a dangerously beautiful, romantic battle in their dreams.


End file.
